memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Andynomite
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Please note that when uploading images, they must be cited and an appropriate license put onto them as per the image upload page. All of the images you uploaded this morning do not meet these requirements. Secondly, please do not put pixel sizes in the image name, and please try to make image uploads of DVD quality rather than 180px across. Those images are far too small to allow for any detail to be seen. Finally, and this is the least of the worries, when marking an image as a thumbnail, please omit the pixel size except on "list" pages (such as unnamed people, etc which should be 150px). The thumbnail size can be set by the user, and we do not wish to override that by setting a specific image size. Also, "right" need not be set, as that is the default location for a thumbnail image. Thanks for your contributions -- Sulfur 11:35, 11 July 2007 (UTC) Article Creation Two of the articles you've recently created (Deputy Bennings and Alien Foreman) both already exist in other locations and have no links leading to them to begin with. I'm not sure where you are finding the links that go to those articles, but you should make sure that they don't exist at other locations before creating them anew. Generally, the best way to look for those is to go on the episode article, and following the character links either in the summary or at the end of the article, in the cast list. -- Sulfur 19:37, 11 July 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the advice. I'll do that. :) --Andynomite 19:40, 11 July 2007 (UTC)